fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izanami Izayoi
Izanami Izayoi (伊弉冉尊十六夜,Izayoi Izanami) ''is a mage working for Black Hand and is known as its most notable member. Appearance Izanami is a well endowed fairskined woman standing six feet, with long blonde hair reaching to her feet, which is tired into a braid and has light green eyes. In most causes she wears a black victorian corset dress and an elegant victorian witch hat. In addition to this, she wears a black scarf and a black gloves. In come cases she wears a long sleeved black coat which stops above her midriff, with a black belt. Along with it, she wears black pants with a skirt above them. Personality Usually silent and doesn't speak unless she using her magic, Izanami prefers to look and watch what happens to something. This makes her very observant about things around her. She typically doesn’t use sight when looking deeply into things, using what she learnt her uses the other senses. For example the sense of smell to determine the scent of a certain person or plant, hearing to identify the position of a person, taste to know what she is dealing with in terms of food and such, not to forget the sense of touch to feel what normally isn’t felt. She tends makes very vague and mysterious remarks, which make even the most intelligent of people in their thoughts. She is often stated , being able to use quite some good vocabulary in her sentences at times to confuse people due to the many number of meanings it may hold. Above all she is quite the puppeteer with people if she wants to of course. She is an extremely great temptress, even without talking, drawing people in naturally by her warm glow that seems to constantly be about her person. It it then when they are drawn near her that she typically infects them with a parasitic seed of their own destruction. She knows full well what she can do, and uses it to its fullest, relying completely on it to take control of others. Secretive, she does not tell anything that she knows without something of equivalent value. History Powers & Abilities 'Grimm's Tail: Is a unknown magic that focuses on the effect of different stories. Each story has a different effect that is activated when she says the activation phrase. She is only able to use one story at a time, to use another story she has to say "It's time for this story to end" followed by the name of the story. However, some stories cannot be deactivated with the phrase and its effects must play out. *'''Little Briar-Rose: This story allows Izanami to repel an attack that is thow at her. This inculdes physical as well as magical attacks. When blocking an attack several torns surround her forming a shield, she states the once they are formed she is unable to leave without outside help. Due to this sure usually uses this as a defense. In order to use this she has the phrase "Seal the castle and protect the princesse, Little Briar-Rose". *'Aschenputtel': This story focuses on the manipulation of time, when in use it allow her to restore something back to the way it was 24 hours ago, this includes living things as well. She stated that if someone obtained something, they would loose it if they didn't have it 24 hours ago. In order to use this power she says "Our time is here, Our time has gone, Our lives return to the past. Aschenputtel". *'The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids': This story revolves around the manipulation of Izanami's appearance, voice and magic. Upon calling out it's name she is able to change anything about her. This allows her to sneak into locations and spy on others. In order to use this power she says "Hide ourselves and foul the childen. Wolf". *'The White Snake': This story revolves around the ability to speak to animals, after speaking the command "lend me your tongue, White Snake". A small white snake will rise from the book and warp itself around her neck. As long as it is wraped around her she is able to undersand, speak and control animals. *'The Three Snake-Leaves': This story revolves around healing, to use this she says the command "Lend you me your power, Three Snake-Leaves". Upon doing so three snakes rises from the book, upon placing the three snake on a person they change into leaves and begins to heal the person. However, if she sees the person as a threat the snakes will not change and being injecting vemon into the person. *'Little Red Cap': This story revolves around the ability to cut and emerge though objects. To use this story, she said "Cut though and emerge, Little Red Cap". Upon staying the command he hands glows black with a long streak on each. When confronted with something, by placing her hand on it the object will split open allowing her to move though. In addition to this, she is able to close something back up like nothing happened. She will often use this to hide in objects an wait for an opponent to get near before attacking. However she herself is not protected from this, as this could hurt her as well. *'Little Snow White': This story allows to place a person in a state of suspended animation until the story is ended. To use this story she places her hand on a person and says "Sleep, sleep my beautiful Little Snow White", after saying the command the person falls asleep. While this person is asleep, no damage can be done to their bodies. Due to the nature of this story, she will often only use this on capture missions. *'Hansel and Gretel': This story revolves around finding objects. To use this story she says "Find what can't be found, Hansel and Gretel". It's abilities aer unknown due to her canceling the story before it could be fully used. *'Rapunzel': *'Trusty John:' *'Grimm's History: World of Tales': Grimoire Fables: Trivia Behind the Scenes * Izanami Izayoi (伊弉冉尊十六夜,Izayoi Izanami) translates to She who invites the sixteen day old moon Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dark Mage